


LevixEren One-Shot: Not Gonna Die

by odz1994



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Not gonna die, One Shot, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odz1994/pseuds/odz1994
Summary: I decided to write this after listening to an Attack on Titan playlist on Spotify. It is best to listen to the song "Not Gonna Die" by Skillet while reading this. I hope you guys enjoy.





	

Falling. Who was falling? Levi was falling. What happened? Oh, that’s right. He had gotten careless while fighting outside the walls. His gear ran out of gas and the wires had snapped, so there was no way for him to stop himself from falling. 

“Captain!” Levi looked over to see Eren Jaeger coming towards him; trying to save him. If this was how he was supposed to die…no, it isn’t going to end this way. He removes the swords from his gear and pushes himself over to the nearest tree, jamming the blades into its bark. 

“Stay back, Jaeger!” He yells to him. 

“But Captain-!” 

“Retreat with the others. I can handle this.” Who the hell was he kidding? He couldn’t handle three titans on his own without working gear. 

“You don’t have the proper gear. Stop being stubborn!” 

“You will listen to me when I give you an order, Jaeger! Retreat now!”

“I’m sorry, Sir, but I can’t do that.” Eren went over to Levi and grabbed ahold of his arm. “You’re not going to die today because you are too stubborn to let somebody help you.”

“If I die today, Eren, it’s because I’m meant to.” Levi looks up at him. “Just let me go. I can handle this on my own.”

“Eren!” Mikasa and Armin yelled as their horses neared the duo; Mikasa had taken down one of the Titans as Armin continued to advance towards Eren.

“Take my gear.” 

“Don’t be stupid, Jaeger.” There was no arguing with Eren. 

“You better come back.” Eren whispered as he handed Levi his gear and hopped down from the tree, landing on his horse that waiting at the foot. 

“Mikasa, let’s go!” Armin yelled as he and Eren began their retreat. Levi put on Eren’s gear and went after the Titan that stood in front of him with ease. No more being careless. 

“Wait weren’t there three Titans just a few minutes ago?” Levi looked around him. There was the one Mikasa had taken down, and the one he had killed is disintegrating in front of him. He looked ahead at the troops he had ordered to retreat. It was an abnormal. Levi gritted his teeth as he went as fast as he could to catch up with the others. 

“It’s an abnormal!” Eren heard one of the soldiers yell as they split up to try and separate themselves from the Titan. He turned to look behind him and saw Levi coming towards them at full speed. 

“Eren, you’re falling behind.” Mikasa said, snapping him out of his gaze. 

“Ah. Sorry.” He caught back up with the others, although he continued to watch Levi. Then it happened. Another Titan had appeared behind Levi and grabbed the wires that shot out of his gear. Levi was caught off guard and was yanked backwards towards the Titan. 

“That’s it.” Eren brought his hand up to his mouth.

“Eren, no!” Mikasa yelled to him, but it was too late. The screech of Eren’s Titan form echoed throughout the forest as he went running towards the other Titans and Levi. 

“RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRR!” Eren’s yell actually drove some of the Titans away, rather than bringing them towards him like it usually did. He easily took out the two Titans that stood in his way. Once no other Titans seemed to be around, Mikasa cut Eren out of his Titan form and brought him back down to her horse with her. 

“Eren, you’re so reckless.” Mikasa mutters to him, lightly running her fingers through his hair. 

“Levi…” Eren mutters. Mikasa frowned a bit. She still wasn’t very happy with whatever relationship Eren and Levi had, but it made Eren happy and that’s all she really cared about. 

XxX

“Fuck…” How did he end up like this? He went to stand up but a sharp pain coming from lower abdomen stopped him. He glanced down and saw his own weapon piercing him. What a twist of irony, huh? Being killed by your own weapon. Levi reached forward and grabbed the handle of the sword, slowly pulling it out of his gut. 

“Son of a bitch.” He sat up, holding the wound that started pouring out blood. 

“You better come back.” 

“Tch…stupid kid…” Levi stood up and started making his long way back to the wall. Levi’s walking stride started to slow. “I’m sorry, Eren…” Levi collapsed to the ground, unable to move; the blood loss slowly killing him. 

XxX

Eren shot up in his bed, holding his head in his hands. “Where am I?” He looked around to see that he was back in his room.

“Eren, you’re awake.” Armin smiled a bit. 

“What happened? How long have I been asleep?”

“You went into your Titan form.” Armin tells him.

“You’ve been asleep for four days, Eren.” Mikasa says as she enters the room. Eren stood up and walked out of his room. He saw all of the others sitting in the kitchen; Connie, Sasha, Jean, Hanji, Historia, and…

“Where’s Captain Levi?” Eren asked. The others just looked at him with somber looks on their faces. “Hanji?”

Hanji shook her head, “He never came home.”

“Has anybody tried looking for him?”

“Eren with how huge outside the wall is, we may never find him.” Jean spoke. 

“That’s not good enough!”

“What do you expect us to say, Eren?” Jean stood up from the table and walked over to Eren. “We signed up for this knowing that we may not live to see tomorrow. Captain Levi knew that as well. He’s gone.” 

“Shut up!” Eren had his fist aimed for Jean’s face.

“Knock it off, Eren.” Mikasa grabbed his wrist and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. “Jean’s right. You know he is.” 

“I don’t want him to be right.” Eren pulled away from Mikasa and walked out of the room, heading for Levi’s room. He opened the door and saw the room had been untouched. There was a small layer of dust accumulating on Levi’s nightstand. That’s when he knew what they had told him was true.  
“You were holding this in your Titan hands when Mikasa cut you out.” Eren turned around to see Hanji holding a tattered green cape with a few blood stains on it.

Eren reached forward and took it from her, “Is it Levi’s?” 

“We believe it is, since Mikasa said she saw you trying to grab him from some of the other Titans.”  
Eren goes over and sits on the edge of Levi’s bed, looking at the cape. “I was reckless and didn’t listen to him. If I had just listened…” 

“It’s not your fault, Eren. You thought using your power was right and you tried to save your fellow comrades. Levi would’ve said the same thing.”

“No, he wouldn’t have. He would’ve punched me or something and called me stupid.” 

Hanji laughed a bit, “Yes, I suppose he would. You know Levi very well, Eren.” 

“Hanji…” Erwin called her name from the doorway, completely out of breath. 

“Ah, Erwin, what are you doing here?” 

“Levi…they…they found him…” Erwin took a deep breath, “He’s at the hospital in town.” Eren quickly stood from the bed and ran out of the room, out of the building towards the stables. He jumped onto his horse and rode as fast as he could towards town. 

“Eren, wait!” Mikasa yelled after him.

“Let him go, Mikasa.” Hanji said to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. They will let Eren see Levi first. 

XxX

“Levi Ackerman. Is he in here?” Eren asked the first nurse he saw. 

“Ah yes. He’s down at the end of the hall.” Eren thanked her and ran down the long hallway. The room on the left wasn’t him, so it had to be the one on the right. 

Eren stood in the doorway when he saw him. Levi’s skin color had turned white. He practically looked like a ghost. There was an IV sticking out of his right arm, an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, but the thing that really drew Eren’s attention was the bandage around his waist.

“What happened to you, Levi?” Eren walked over to his bedside and sat in the chair beside it. Eren carefully took Levi’s hand in his own, squeezing it slightly. The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor being the only sound in the room. 

“I’m sorry, Levi…” Eren laid his forehead against Levi’s arm. “If I had just listened…” Tears fell from his eyes and onto Levi’s skin.

“Stupid…” Levi said very softly. 

Eren looked up at him, “L-Levi…”

“Stop crying, Brat…” Levi eyes opened slowly, squinting as they adjusted themselves to the light. 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to you…”

“Quit apologizing. I’m here, aren’t I?” 

“You look like a ghost. What happened?” Eren asked him as he tried to stop the tears from welling up.

“When I fell to the ground my sword pierced me.” That explains why he is so pale, the extreme loss of blood. “What are you doing, Jaeger?” Levi asked him as Eren reached forward and removed the oxygen mask from Levi’s face. Eren leaned in and kissed Levi’s lips, tears streaming down his face and dripping onto Levi’s. Levi brought a hand up and placed it on Eren’s cheek, weakly wiping the tears away with his thumb. 

“I was afraid you were dead. When I woke up, they said they couldn’t find you.” Eren tells him. 

“I tried to walk back, but I had lost too much blood so I just collapsed. I’m guessing Erwin and his team went on a search for me.” His voice cracked every so often when he spoke, but it started to go back to normal again. Levi examined Eren, noticing the green cape he was wearing. 

“They said I was holding this in my Titan hands.” 

“Why did you put that filthy thing on?”

Eren smiled slightly, “If you had died, it would’ve been all I had left of you.” 

“Shut up, Brat.” Levi placed a hand on Eren’s head, lightly ruffling his hair. 

“Levi?”

“What is it?” 

“I love you…” 

Levi looked away, his white skin slowly reddening, “You too.”

“What does that even mean?” Eren pouted slightly. 

“I’m not repeating what you said, but I feel the same way. You gave me the will to stay alive. What you said to me after you gave me your gear.” Levi closed his eyes again, “I kept hearing it as I walked through the forest.” 

“Oh, I see.” 

Levi sighed, “I love you, too, Eren.” 

Eren blushed lightly and smiled at him, “That’s all I wanted to hear.”


End file.
